once_upon_the_once_upon_the_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Henry's Estate
Henry's Estate is an Enchanted Forest location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the eighteenth episode of the first season. History Before First Curse In the house dining room, Cora gives Regina a dress to wear since King Leopold will be coming shortly to meet her. Upon arrival, King Leopold reminisces about losing his wife years ago, and since then, he's been looking for someone worthy enough to be a mother to his daughter. He proposes, which shocks Regina. She looks to her father for help, but then Cora accepts the marriage for her. Horrified, Regina begs Daniel to run away with he, and he agrees by giving her a ring, but Snow White walks in on them kissing and runs away. Regina catches up with her to explain she and Daniel are in love. Since Cora will never allow them to be together, Regina asks her to keep it a secret, which she does. Later in the house, Snow White listens to Cora talk about how distant Regina has become from her, and her desire to make her daughter happy. Believing Cora means well, Snow White tells her about Regina and Daniel's relationship. That night, Cora stops the couple from leaving, and after feigning understanding of their love, she crushes Daniel's heart; killing him. Regina is heartbroken, though her mother insists her happy ending is to have power by being queen. While being fitted for her wedding gown, Regina learns from Snow White how Cora knew about Daniel. Although devastated, she composes herself in front of the princess and fakes a story about Daniel running away. After Snow White is gone, Regina suspiciously asks Cora if she set up the runaway horse rescue, but her mother denies it. Regina then walks away murmuring angrily that she should have let Snow White die on that horse. Seizing control of her life, Regina banishes her mother to another realm with Rumplestiltskin's help. Discovering her own attraction to magic, she begins learning the craft from Rumplestiltskin. However, when he teaches her how to rip out a heart as Cora used to do, Regina can only recall losing Daniel in the same manner. Stuck in the past, she desires a way to magical solution to revive her deceased lover. Magic cannot bring back the dead, but in order to force her to change, Rumpelstiltskin strikes a deal with a scientist, Dr. Frankenstein, to fake a failed resurrection. During examination of Daniel's preserved body, the doctor remarks his condition is ideal and he proclaims that the chances of revival are fairly good. Since he needs a strong heart, Regina allows him to pick one from her mother's vault collection of hearts. Years later, since murdering her husband, King Leopold, Regina reigns as the Evil Queen while seeking revenge against Snow White for causing Daniel's death. After capturing Snow White's true love, Prince Charming, Regina sets up a parley with the princess at "where it all began"; the stables. There, Regina sadly glances at the spot where her lover died when Snow White arrives, and the two walk up a hill to a grave belonging to Daniel. Finally, Regina reveals to Snow White how Daniel died, and she openly blames her former stepdaughter for not keeping her secret from Cora. Seeing as Regina, too, has caused her pain by killing King Leopold, Snow White believes each of them have suffered enough and should move on, but the vengeful Queen refuses to let things settle. Regina offers Snow White a poisoned apple to put her under an eternal sleep, and since it must be taken willingly to work, she threatens to harm Prince Charming if not. Tearfully, Snow White bites into the apple and collapses unconscious. Much later, Snow White's worried friends, the dwarves, Grannny and Red Riding Hood, find her body and assume she has died. }} Trivia *The computer-generated imagery model created for the interior of the estate is recycled for the digital set of Snow White's Summer Palace in "The New Neverland"; for example, the archways and some of the windows have a very similar design. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *Henry's Estate appears in Henry Mills's storybook in "Hat Trick". Category:Once Upon a Time Locations